


A Stupid, Stupid Curse

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [102]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Human, Curses, Fairy Tale Curses, M/M, Multi, Unsettling, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Patton wakes up in the middle of the night from a strange feeling. The curse on him was kicking in, and Patton actually hated it.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Emile Picani/Janus/Patton/Remy/Roman/Thomas Sanders/Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Stupid, Stupid Curse

Patton cringed as the feeling of something creeping up his leg startled him wide awake. He bolted up immediately, throwing off his covers to reveal… nothing. Stating dumbfounded, Patton sat in gaping silence at the bare bed, no trace of anything that would inspire such an unsettling sensation.

Curling up back onto the headboard of his bed, Patton shivered. Never wanting to close his eyes again, Patton pressed his nails into his own flesh, wincing even as the pain grounded him and kept his eyes open.

Patton had hoped that this time would be one of the times one of his very special boyfriends didn’t sense his distress. He didn’t want to worry them. But that didn’t stop the gentle pleasant feeling of his genie boyfriend's presence appearing beside him. 

Craning his neck away from him, Patton trained his eyes on his bed. He was _fine._

“Patton, sweetie, what are you doing up?” Janus’s voice cut the silence

Not responding, Patton rested his chin on his knees. He pressed his mouth into a thin line, not letting himself be tempted to speak.

The feeling of his boyfriends hands on his right side nearly swayed him. Deep down, he always yearned for his boyfriends touch, but right now the touch might as well have been a breath of wind as far as Patton was concerned.

Huffing, Janus drifted into Patton’s peripheral with his arms definitely crossed, but Patton remained still and fixated.

“Patton, I know you don’t want us to worry, but we all know your curse and we are happy to help you work through it and find a way to reverse it.” Janus drifted closer, nearly resting his own chin on Patton’s knees, but as Janus approached his line of sight, Patton simply moved his eyes elsewhere. “Please, you don’t have to do this alone. We’re here for you.”

Shaking his head, Patton finally moved after such a long time trying to stay still. However, the movement suddenly had Patton’s head spinning and Patton’s stomach dropped as the unsettling sensation began again.

Only then did Patton’s eyes flick up to Janus’s, gazing deeply and helplessly into Janus’s mismatched eyes. The unsettling feeling rapidly overwhelmed him as his vision changed and he watched his boyfriends face grow gaunter and bugs begin to crawl out of his mouth towards Patton.

The distant sounds of a scream that sounded suspiciously like his faded along with the panicked words of his boyfriend that told him that what he was seeing wasn’t real and to stop fighting.

But all that was drowned away by the feeling of utter wrongness throughout every pore of his body.

Something in Patton broke as he watched his friends die in front of him over and over, his own throat running raw from scream he couldn’t hear.

He just wanted everything to end. 

Patton just wanted to sleep and forget everything, but he couldn’t.

And that just might kill him.


End file.
